Satin
by viriditas
Summary: PostHBP The Golden Trio. Split up. He Who Must Not Be Named. Gaining power. How can the Light side save wizards and muggles alike when they need saving themselves?
1. Prologue

**Satin** by Viriditas

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize.

**Summary:** Post-HBP The Golden Trio. Split up. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Gaining power. How can the Light side save wizards and muggles alike when they need saving themselves?

**_Prologue: Darkness  
_**

The night settled like a thick cloak, submerging the world into shades of grey and black. There were no stars tonight, for the sky was covered with ominous charcoal clouds, warning of a fierce storm to come. No leaves rustled in the forest; no sounds of animals scrambling for the safety, or of night-creatures slithering out of their lairs to hunt. It was as if the cloak of darkness smothered all signs of life as well.

_Keep running_

Someone coming. Someone running, taking in rattling breaths. Someone crashing through the underbrush, crushing dried leaves underfoot.

_No, don't look back_

Eyes wide with fear, the rattling breaths becoming more urgent.

_So close, almost—_

A bolt of blood-red light cut through the darkness like a knife. Then, a final crash of defeat as it hit its mark.

Silence.

It was dark again.

**A/N: **Second story! I know it's a short prologue but more chapters to come. I'll probably post the first official chapter in a few days. But in the meantime… Review!


	2. Chapter 1: Gone

**Satin** by Viriditas

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize.

**Summary:** Post-HBP The Golden Trio. Split up. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Gaining power. How can the Light side save wizards and muggles alike when they need saving themselves?

**_Chapter 1: Gone_**

The sun rose over the Burrow, whose chimney was already emitting smoke from the kitchen fire. Everything was just beginning to stir from their slumber. No gnomes prowled the yard; no chickens pecked at the hard ground; no birds sang their melodies. Everything was at peace.

The quiet of the outside world was reflected inside they Weasleys' home. In the kitchen, Molly Weasley silently hovered over the stove, cooking breakfast. Occasionally, she glanced at the cauldron in the fireplace to check on the porridge. With a heavy sigh, the witch turned away from her cooking.

"Breakfast is ready!" she called up the stairs. Her voice seemed strained and lacked its usual warmth.

Sounds of feet descending the creaking steps announced the awakening of the Weasley family, plus Harry Potter, who came for a brief stay with his favorite family before having to spend the rest of his summer at Grimmauld Place. Respecting Dumbledore's wishes, he stayed with his aunt and uncle until his seventeenth birthday and promptly left. Both parties were relieved at Harry's departure.

"Good morning, dear," said Arthur Weasley as he kissed his wife's cheek. "I'm afraid I must run to the Ministry today. Much work to do, much work…"

Mrs. Weasley smiled reassuringly at her husband and gestured for him to go. "Take a bit of toast with you. And be careful."

With a final look, Mr. Weasley stepped out the door and vanished with a crack. She turned toward the boys and Ginny, who were filling their plates with food. With another sigh, Mrs. Weasley joined them and began picking at her food, but not really eating.

A heavy silence fell upon the foursome. Apart from the clinking of knives and forks, not a sound could be heard. It was Ginny who broke the silence.

"Mum," she said, looking up from her eggs and sausage. "Any news of…?"

Mrs. Weasley shook her head slowly. The table lapsed into silence again.

Suddenly, Harry slammed his fist onto the table. He looked torn between anger and grief. With a strangled "It's not fair!", he stormed out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the room he and Ron were sharing.

"I'll go see if he's alright," muttered Ron, excusing himself from the table. He disappeared up the stairs as well.

There was no clinking of silverware this time. There was pure silence as Mrs. Weasley stared absently at Harry's chair. Ginny, on the other hand, had tears cascading down her face. She looked to her mother with reddening eyes.

"Wh-why did it have t-to be her? Why d-did they want h-her?" she asked despairingly.

Mrs. Weasley said nothing, her blank eyes never leaving Harry's chair.

"Excuse me," said Ginny quickly before she too ran up to her room. A slam of the door and silence reigned again.

Finally, Mrs. Weasley tore her eyes from the chair. Instead, she fixed her gaze on a cut out piece of parchment on the mantle of the fireplace. It was worn and faded and looked like it had been folded and unfolded many times over. It was stained in some spots, making the text hard to read in those places. One would assume that it was at least a few years old, but the date at the top indicated otherwise; it was only from a week ago.

The piece of parchment was cut out from the Daily Prophet, dated August 2nd.

**_HOGWARTS FUTURE HEAD GIRL, NOWHERE TO BE FOUND_**

_Hermione Granger, age 17, was reported "missing" by friends and family this morning. Sources suggest that Miss Granger disappeared sometime between 7 pm last night and 6 am this morning, at which time her parents found her missing from her bed._

_Miss Granger was at the top of her class and going into her seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had received a letter earlier in the summer announcing that she was going to be Head Girl opposite her best friend and fellow Gryffindor, Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived._

"_She was very much loved by the whole school," said an anonymous Hogwarts student._

_Very much loved indeed. Miss Granger had a brief relationship with the world-famous Seeker Viktor Krum during her fourth year. Unfortunately, Mr. Krum was unavailable for comment on this tragic incident. Her parents and friends were also unavailable for comment._

_Could this have been the work of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? Being a muggle-born and best friend of Harry Potter, she was a prime target for Death Eaters. We can only speculate._

As she looked at the wizard photo of Hermione smiling timidly at the camera, Mrs. Weasley finally answered her daughter's question, "I don't know, Ginny. I don't know."

_..:To be continued:.._

**A/N: **First of all, I am SO sorry for not updating as soon as I said I would. I hope you all forgive me… 

Anyway, that was Chapter 1! I will probably post a chapter a week from now on. I'm not promising anything, though, because it is nearing exam time and I have loads to study.

I won't lie and say I was a bit disappointed that no one reviewed the first chapter. But, my friend did warn me that I wasn't going to get much in the beginning… So, comments, criticisms, suggestions… PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 2: Unconscious

**Satin** by Viriditas

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize.

**Summary:** Post-HBP The Golden Trio. Split up. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Gaining power. How can the Light side save wizards and muggles alike when they need saving themselves?

**_Chapter 2: Unconscious_**

_What is going on?_ was the first thing I thought.

_Why is everything black? Oh Merlin, did I die? Wait no…that wouldn't make sense. _

Memories of that night flooded my semi-conscious mind. The oppressive darkness (_not unlike what I'm experiencing now _I thought bitterly), the desperation, the red light…

_Aha, _I thought. _The light was red, not green. So I was just stunned. But by whom…_

I struggled to remember details of that night. It hurt to think… _That must have been some Stunner. What was I doing? I was with…Harry! What happened?_

_.:Flashback:._

"_Harry, are you sure about this?" I asked for the umpteenth time that night. "Shouldn't we tell the Order where we are?"_

_He shot me an exasperated look. "We'll just tell them that we had some difficulty with the Dursleys before we left. That's a legitimate reason for us to be late."_

_It was August 1st, a day after Harry's seventeenth birthday. He requested that I come to meet at the 4 Privet Drive that night in order to make the trip to the Burrow together. For lack of better judgment, I agreed. I snuck out of my house after supper. There was no way my parents would have agreed to let me go. They've been more protective than ever since Dumbledore's death. That was before I found out what we were going to be doing._

"_Why don't we go after we meet up with the Order?" I insisted._

_A pause. And then "It's just something I have to do without them."_

_I sighed and nodded, understanding a little. "Why did you want me to come with you? What about Ron? Surely he'll be upset that you didn't tell him to come along."_

_His face became closed off and he didn't answer the question. In fact, he didn't answer any of my questions for the rest of the trek. He didn't say anything until we got to our destination._

"_Here we are," he said with a forlorn look in his eyes. "Godric's Hollow."_

_.:End Flashback:._

I mentally scoff. _Turns out it wasn't as hollow as its name suggests. It was swarming with Death Eaters. Voldemort must have anticipated that Harry would venture back to where his parents died. As much as I love Harry, he really is too predictable._

I smile a bit. Then I go back to analyzing the situation, the only thing I can do in this state.

_Alright, so if I'm not dead, then they must have captured me. _My eyes would have widened if they could have. _They could have captured Harry too! Please, let him be alive and well…_

_I wish I knew who cursed me! _I thought vehemently. _He'll certainly get what he deserves once I get out of here. Where am I anyway…_

Suddenly, I heard voices permeate my coma-like state. _Who do those voices belong to? Wait, I recognize that condescending tone. Could it be…_

"—master. I—to—liking."

_Damn it, what are they saying. One thing's for sure, that's definitely Malfoy._

"Well done—be—plan. Potter—demise—friend."

_Oh no, that's Voldemort! They're going to attack Harry! What plan?_

"—cast—now? She—waking up."

_Now who are they talking about? Could they be talking about…_

"Yes—now. Make sure—right.—essential—plan."

…_me?_

"_Tardus deleo animus! Novo hominem de sententia!_"

_At least I heard what spell they cast on me…_was the last thing I thought before I slipped back into full unconsciousness.

_..:To be continued:.._

**A/N:** Well, there's Chapter 2! Again, sorry about not updating earlier. I had a debate tournament last weekend and well… no time. :(

As for the spell, I'm not going to tell you what it means. Hopefully, you can figure it out by the end of this fic.

REVIEW PLEASE! I only got one from my beta. ONE! I'm expecting at least five. If you review, maybe I'll update more often… ;)


	4. Chapter 3: Pimsy

**Satin** by Viriditas

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize.

**Summary:** Post-HBP The Golden Trio. Split up. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Gaining power. How can the Light side save wizards and muggles alike when they need saving themselves?

**_Chapter 3: Pimsy_**

The door opened, revealing the silhouette of an odd looking creature. The small figure stalked through the dark room, looking for something. Large eyes darted to and fro and upon finding what it was looking for, seemed to light up with glee. It quickly skittered to its destination and—

"Rise and SHINE, Miss Hermione Granger!"

With that, the house elf pulled the large curtains apart. Sunlight flooded in, hitting "Miss Hermione Granger" full on the face. She made a small noise of annoyance and burrowed her head in her pillow.

The house elf could not be deterred, however. It climbed onto the bed and started to jump, all the while repeating "Pimsy is to wake Miss Hermione Granger!"

Mumbling something like "Alright, mum. I'm up, I'm up…", Hermione sat up and stretched before groggily opening her eyes.

She stared at the creature that was now sitting at the foot of the bed and looking at her intently. It had large, bat-like ears, huge green eyes, and a small, pointy nose. It was dressed in a tea towel with an elaborate "M" printed on it. Then—

"AAAAAAHHHHH!"

Pimsy jumped up, startled. Hermione's hand reached out for her wand, which she usually puts on her nightstand at home. Unfortunately for her, she instead threw herself off balance and fell on the cold stone floor.

"WHO ARE YOU?"

"I is—"

"WHERE AM I?"

"Miss Her—"

"WHAT IS GO—"

Pimsy snapped her fingers and silenced the hysterical girl. She jumped off of the bed and planted herself right in front of Hermione. "Now Miss Hermione Granger is calm, Pimsy answer questions. I is Pimsy. Miss Hermione Granger is in Malfoy Manor. Pimsy is to get Miss Hermione Granger ready."

With a smug smile on her face, the house elf snapped her fingers again, removing the silencing charm. Hermione was now speechless. Her still-sluggish brain tried to process the information.

_I'm in…Malfoy Manor! How did I get here? What happened? I remember I was with Harry… and then I heard Voldemort and Malferret talking… Or was that a dream?_

Pimsy tapped her foot impatiently as she watched Hermione's facial expressions change with each new thought. Sighing with exasperation, she took Hermione's hand and pulled her to her feet. Pimsy dragged the catatonic girl over to the wardrobe. She opened the large mahogany doors and began to look for an appropriate set of robes for Hermione, all the while chatting away about nothing.

_What were Voldemort and Malfoy talking about? Something about a plan…_

She turned her blank stare upon Pimsy, who was picking out a set of garish pink dress robes edged with yards and yards of lace. The house elf was talking as animatedly as ever, but none of it registered in Hermione's mind.

Suddenly, Pimsy froze, seeing someone behind Hermione. She scrambled to her knees and bowed with the horrendous dress robes still in her hands. Hermione turned around to see what had startled the elf.

"Pimsy, not _those _robes! They're ghastly! Ah, Miss Granger. I see you're awake at last…"

_..:To be continued:.._

**A/N: **Who could that be: o

Explanation for late update: Debate tournament two weekends ago. Teachers piling on lots of work before spring break. Writer's block.

Once again, I am very sorry for this. I will try to update more often. I'll try to get another 2 chapters in this week because I actually have time! Fancy that!

REVIEW!


End file.
